365
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: Marinette decides to write a poem. Said poem just happens to end up in the wrong hands... One-shot, R&R :)


365

Marinette felt the transformation fizzle away as she jumped down through the trapdoor leading to the roof and landed on the floor. Fatigue weighed her down as she reached for a macaroon to feed her exhausted kwami who lay snuggled on her shoulder.

"Why does Hawkmoth insist on sending akumas in the night?" Marinette asked rhetorically. No one knew the answer of course.

Marinette turned on her phone, squinting in the sudden brightness, as she checked the time. 4:45. Marinette groaned, climbing up the ladder that led to her bed, feeling stiff all over. She collapsed onto her bed, closing her bluebell eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome her.

But suddenly she was wide awake. Instead of immediately falling asleep like she had anticipated, sleep just wouldn't come.

Eventually, at 5:20, she got up, admitting defeat and climbing back downstairs and settling in her chair in front of her desk, flicking the switch to turn on her desk light. She opened her sketchbook and turned to an empty page, smoothing the paper.

Marinette picked up a pencil, freshly sharpened, and began to sketch a new summer outfit, Tikki lying curled up on her shoulder, snoring quietly. But soon, Marinette found herself being distracted by the framed photo of Adrien Agreste, the model, and her not-so-secret-crush, on her desk. She gazed at it sleepily for a couple of minutes, before a wave of inspiration hit her, and she began writing furiously.

.0.0.

"Mari, you okay?" Alya asked as her friend entered the school that morning. Marinette nodded, yawning as she did so. "Yeah, just a little tired, that's all. The akuma attack was near my house and I didn't get much sleep."

Alya shook her head as she led her sleep deprived friend to their desk. "You shouldn't worry about silly ol' akumas when Ladybug's around."

"And Chat Noir." Nino piped up from below them, Alya nodded solemnly, and Marinette cracked a smile.

"Thanks guys, but that doesn't help the fact that I got no sleep last night."

"It's alright Marinette." Clohe said as she entered the classroom. "So long as you make sure that you don't snore like last time you fell asleep in class, Mme. Bustier won't know the difference."

She and Sabrina laughed at the pathetic joke, and Marinette rolled her eyes at them, sitting down as Mme. Bustier entered the room, calling the class to order.

.0.0.

"My parents are stacked high with work, so I promised I go back and help them with baking." Marinette explained, forcing her stuff into the backpack and slinging it over her shoulders.

"That's cool, I have to go watch my two monster sisters anyway. Wish me luck!" The two friends left the classroom together, and walked out the school building and into the sunlight.

"You don't need it, you're great with them. See you tomorrow!" Marinette yelled the last phrase over her shoulder as she dashed off back home, dodging a passer-by.

Alya stopped however, as she saw something fall from Marinette's bag, and went to investigate.

"Marinette! Wait!" She called to her friend, but Marinette had already disappeared from sight.

"What is it?" Adrien asked, coming up behind her with Nino. "Marinette dropped her sketchbook." Alya said, picking it up.

"Cool." An annoying voice said, and Alya groaned as Clohe materialized from what seemed to be thin air.

"What's she written?"

"Nothing! It's Marinette's, and it's private." Alya snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, stop being such a goody-goody for once and let's get the tea!" Clohe grabbed one side of the book, and Alya held fast to the other.

"Guys stop it," Nino intervened. "Clohe, that's an invasion of Marinette's privacy."

Clohe only yanked harder in response, and the pink book flew through the air, as Alya let go, stumbling back.

They watched as the book flipped through the air in slow motion, before it clattered down onto the pavement, two pages exposed to the whole wide world.

"What does it say?" Sabrina who had been back in a corner asked cautiously.

"Ugh. It's just a dumb poem." Clohe said, picking it up, narrowing her eyes as she read a verse.

"Forget what I said, this is **juicy**!"

"_Clohe_!"

"Fine, don't read all about Marinette's secret."

"Secret, what are you talking about?"

_"'__We met in an unlikely circumstance,_

_My heart to young and innocent._

_To grasp the downward spiral that,_

_My love for you I was to take.'"_

Clohe paused, glancing up at the others, when no one said anything she carried on reading.

_"' Every word I say gets mixed up,_

_I forget myself with you,_

_It's the scariest feeling to be near you_

_Yet I crave our interactions._

_When we are apart,_

_In my mind I hold you near,_

_I think of you all the time_

_Twenty-four seven. 365._

_I try to get you to notice me,_

_I wish I knew what I do wrong_

_Because beside you I skate on ice_

_Made by the coldness of my heart,_

_When I was friendzoned.'"_

The silence that followed went on for a while, until Nino finally said. "Gee, that was deep."

"Who could it be about?" Sabrina enquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Adrien spoke up, his green eyes wide as if the secrets of the world had been explained to him.

Alya and Nino leaned forward excitedly, even Clohe held her breath,

Adrien took a deep breath,

"She's talking about Luka."

…00...00...

**A/N. *FACE PALM* Poor oblivious Adrien. XD. I haven't written a MLB story in a while, so here we have it, hope you enjoy, and please excuse my poem. It's just SO bad XD**

**This one-shot was (obviously) inspired by Katy Perry's song **365, **so all rights go to her, nothing belongs to me. Also, MLB, isn't mine. (Unfortunately.)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Stay Miraculous!**

**-Foreverafangirl101**


End file.
